Drabbles Of Another Color
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: One hundred words, a thousand prompts, and an endless amount of Greed x Edward.
1. Amused

A/N: Welcome to the first in a series of drabbles all centered around Greed/Edward! Each one will be exactly one hundred words long...give or take five words less or more. Because I have a hard time keeping to a limit, lol. But! I'm going to try!

Oh, and did I mention they will all be at least hinted at something a bit more explicit? c:

* * *

Teeth sunk into flesh and blood spurted forth. Stained pale skin for just a moment before the steaming water washed it away, and Edward tilted his head to the side all the same.

Greed chuckled, breath hot against always cold skin. Edward shuddered.

"Well would you like at that? Here I thought that you didn't like pain," mused Greed.

Edward stubbornly refused to speak. Didn't move away though, and wasn't that answer enough?

Greed thought it was, and then teeth were once more digging into the tender skin at the nape of Edward's neck.


	2. Fire

A/N: God, I suck at this. I like to think that if I didn't have a one hundred word limit and a pre-set prompt list, then this would be turning out better. As it is, this is all that you're going to get. Enjoy, and maybe review?

* * *

It was burning, like fire racing across skin and turning it blacker than night. Nails dug deeper into Edward's stomach, tearing at the open gash there, ripping at it further.

The blonde whined, back arching away from the edge of the table and against Greed's hand.

Greed smirked, pressing harder against the wound. Blood seeped out around his nails, under his nails, on his cuticles. "Having fun yet, Kid?"

"Nhn," Edward whined at the back of his throat, eyes clenching shut as another jolt of fire laced across his stomach.

Greed had to try very hard not to chuckle.


	3. Stubborn

A/N: Okay, this one I'm happier with. Do you people want longer things? Or should I just stick with drabbles?

* * *

"What, not going to look at me now?" asked Greed, raising an eyebrow at the other boys back. "I thought you were going to get a shower. Soap's on my side, Kid."

Edward didn't turn around, just kept staring at the pale wall in front of him.

"Can't get a shower if you just stand there, and the hot water's going to run out soon," mused Greed.

Edward tried to ignore him, standing just under the rain of water.

"Come on, I won't bite." taunted Greed, and then his lips twisted up into a leer. "Much."


	4. Hate

A/N: This one was fun to write, and I may turn it into something longer. I wish the word count wasn't so small, ahaha.

* * *

"I hate you," muttered Edward, obstinately looking away from the homunculous.

The corners of Greed's lips twisted up, clearly not buying the comment. "I'm sure you do."

Edward snorted.

Greed slung an arm around Edward's bare form, tugging the alchemist close to him, skin against skin once more.

"I mean it," said Edward, softly. All the same, he shifted so his back was flush against Greed's stomach.

"Sure you do, Kid." said Greed, rolling his eyes. "Sure you do. That's why you kissed me back right? Why you let me fu-"

"Shut the Hell up, you bastard!" snapped Edward, ducking his head.


	5. Cold

A/N: It is insanely difficult to write an M-rated story with only one hundred words. How do I plot? How do I character? How do I things?

I don't know. and that, my dear readers, is why you are forced to read this instead.

* * *

It is cold out, and Edward cannot stop shivering. Wraps his arms around himself and ducks his head.

Greed raises an eyebrow, holding out his arms as he does because he can't understand why Edward left the warmth of the blankets anyway.

The blond pauses, amber eyes narrowing at Greed. Shakes his head and refuses the offer, because he is stubborn and doesn't want to just give in.

The homunculous rolls his eyes and tugs Edward close anyways, pulling the blanket over them both and pressing a kiss against a cold forehead.

"Don't be an idiot," says Greed.

Edward says nothing.


	6. Automail

A/N: I think this may be harder than I thought. One hundred words is hard.

* * *

Lips wrapped around a metallic finger, and dark eyes peered down at the blond. Gave a suck that Edward couldn't feel, and the blond just didn't understand the older mans infatuation with his automail.

Didn't understand it but wasn't going to argue, because the look on Greed's face was attractive as fuck.

The homunculous' tongue flicked out and over the silver finger, around a joint, and he gave an appreciative hum.

Edward very well could have melted at the sight.


End file.
